New Year's Resolution - Niam
by giffstar
Summary: Niall's eyes fluttered as he woke up shivering, even though he was in his bed, there was still a cold draught hitting his face. He curled up tighter, bringing his knees up to his chest trying to stay warm. The smell of cigarette smoke then became apparent as he sat up. At the same time he felt his head pounding and noticed the empty beer cans strewn all over his room.


Date: 01/01/2014

Time: 11am.

Niall's eyes fluttered as he woke up shivering, even though he was in his bed, there was still a cold draught hitting his face. He curled up tighter, bringing his knees up to his chest trying to stay warm. The smell of cigarette smoke then became apparent as he sat up. At the same time he felt his head pounding and noticed the empty beer cans strewn all over his room. What happened last night? And who is smoking? It could only be one person.

Zayn POV.

Slouched over the balcony outside Niall's bedroom. "I hope Niall is OK." I thought to myself while I took the last few drags of my cigarette before flicking it over the balcony, watching it float down just missing the tour bus.

"Shit", that reminded me, we have an interview today with Radio 1!

I walked back into Niall's bedroom from the balcony. "Wakey wakey Nialler" I said gently rubbing my head, I picked up his black skinny jeans off the floor and threw them at his face.

I laughed when I heard him groan as he flopped back down onto his pillow. I heard bottles clinking and people chattering, so I made my way to the door to go see the boys in the kitchen. Before I opened the door, I remembered something.

"Ni, Ni, NIALLER!" I shouted trying to wake him back up. "Don't wear a low cut t-shirt today, you need to hide that 'thing' on your collarbone".

Niall POV.

"I wish Zayn would close the door when he was smoking outside" I thought to myself. Looking around the room trying to figure out what happened last night. The last thing I remember is laying on the sofa after celebrating New Year with the rest of the band. Louis and Harry were in the kitchen playing a drinking game laughing and joking. Zayn was on the phone to his on/off girlfriend, but for the life of me, I can't remember seeing Liam…

Zayn walked back into my room wearing one of my t-shirts and just his boxers, I blushed slightly as Zayn saw me looking at him half-dressed but then a pair of my skinny jeans hit me in the face. "Z-aa-y-nn" I groaned as I flopped back down onto my pillow.

I closed my eyes again, not falling asleep but trying to comprehend the last 24 hours. "Ni, Ni, NIALLER!" I heard Zayn shouting, making my head hurt even more. "Don't wear a low cut t-shirt today, you need to hide that 'thing' on your collarbone". It took me a few seconds to realise what he said.

I looked down, "Fuck, who did that?!" my stomach twisted. I saw a very dark hickey on my collarbone. "How did that get there?!" My train of thought was then broken as I smelt the unmistakable smell of bacon. I hurried out of bed, slid on my skinny jeans and picked up the first hoody is saw. It wasn't mine, the scent was familiar and so was the colour, but who's was it? I didn't care right now, I needed bacon!

I stumbled out of my room, bouncing off the walls of the corridor making my way to the kitchen, following my nose to the wonderful smell of bacon.

"Nialler! How're you feeling?!" I heard Louis scream as he came bounding towards me nearly knocking me off my feet with a giant hug as I entered the kitchen. He never suffers from hangovers!

"Rough, very rough" I mumbled in his ear. I love Louis hugs, he gives the best ones. No wonder Harry is always wrapped in his arms!

Louis pointed at a glass, 2 aspirin and a bacon sandwich on the table. I smiled at him and tapping him thankfully on the shoulder. I went to sit next to Zayn on the sofa, Harry and Louis shortly joined us on the other sofa, watching SpongeBob Squarepants. The perfect hangover cure!

Just as I realised someone was missing, he walked in.

Daddy Direction, aka Liam Payne, walked in. With puffy eyes and a croaky voice. "Hey kids." He mumbled as he plopped himself in-between Louis and Harry. "Hi Dad!" Everyone shouted, happy to see him. I noticed Louis frown as he had to stop cuddling up to Harry on the sofa. Liam was wearing his pyjama trousers and nothing else. I felt my cheeks burn as I stared at his body. His amazing pecs, ripped abs and the amazing 'V' just above the waistband was all I could focus on.

"Ouch." I whispered as Zayn nudged me in the side, he must have noticed me staring and flushing.

There was a comfortable silence between us all trying to nurse our hangovers. That's when it happened. Louis asked. "Ni… why don't you give Liam his hoody back, he looks cold over-"

"I'm not cold, I'm fine. Keep it on Niall I don't mind" he said flustered and staring at his feet.

"No, you're cold. I can feel you shivering!" Louis playfully poked at Liam's ribs unaware of the situation.

Louis jumped up off the sofa and pulled Liam's hoody off Niall. Tickling him in the process so Niall would lift up his arms so he could slide it off.

"No!" Liam screamed. But by this time Niall was topless and everyone stared at Niall's big purple hickey gracing his collarbone.


End file.
